The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication control method, a storage medium with a program stored therein, and an information processing system.
Recently, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) and a cell phone has realized a larger number of functions. In some of the information processing apparatuses, the information processing apparatuses having a plurality of different communication functions have appeared.
In the above circumstances, there have been developed techniques related to communication using a plurality of different communication functions. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3671881 describes a technique for specifying the communication partner by selectively switching a plurality of different communication schemes with each other.